User talk:CaptainFlowerss
Thank you Ok thank you! And what if I want to make some changes to the article or even take over ownership? Is it possible? Laerion9 (talk) 13:28, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Wow Nice change to your profile mate, feels like you are almost a mod xd. So, just to be certain, if a user is absent for one year and more, then his magic becomes free to use? I ask so i can use one's like Zetarion's for example.13:51, August 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Use Ok mate, ty very much. I asked only for use, i have already wrote on both perchan and arukana the magic's i wanna take over. Wow, w8, that also applies for races too right? By the way, what could a subspecies of Giants be, Onis or Ogres? I was also thinking of creating Gnomes, beings that would be excellent at alchemy so they could create potions. Also nymphs were something i wanted to create; beautiful natural spirits that often play harmless tricks to humans and each inhabit something (trees, lakes etc.), they have master magic energy control of their type and if what they inhabit is destroyed then they die.14:33, August 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Re:Races Thank you for liking so far the creatures i wanna create. Unfortunately, i can't create without permission. and it would suck if i create them and one day they are or have to be deleted..... hell, i even wanna create a Holy God Slayer Magic but everyone is missing damn it! I hope you become a mod so everyone won't have such troubles (and because you deserve it for your dedication and stuff).14:43, August 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Sandbox Ok, so, 1) how to make a sandbox? and 2) if i put in things like things i wanna create etc. and i still didnt get permission then its ok?14:51, August 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Tabbers If you could put them for me (since i terribly suck!) i would appreciate it very much. Damn, i have to repay you somehow for the help so far.15:29, August 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Irminsul and Charles RP Was wondering if you still wanted to rp?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:21, August 31, 2019 (UTC) That is rather simple. I’ll give an example. Irminsul using Telekinesis threw a large bolder at Charles. “See if your hand can dispel something not created by magic.” The bolder was rushing at Charles with great speed. You basically write out the story of the battle as well as the battle it. Also any actual talking your character does you are suppose to use “” out the text of words they speak like I did. Also a big no-no is auto hitting. Directly harming a character. You have to leave room for how the character can respond. However good rps have all characters give damage trades between the characters. But I came up with what is acceptable hits. They are no to little damage hits against your enemy that don’t need constant approval for. However they are to be taken with faith they aren’t to do any lasting or serious damage. This helps to move the story along and so posts can have maximum effort. Of course acceptable hits are to be agreed beforehand.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:09, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Well Fiore even the Fairy Tail Overworld doesn’t have any real politics in immigration status. It’s more of medieval world with magic and some basic things like plumbing, soaps, and magical television etc. Hell children can make and join guilds. Irminsul could be on a political mission in Fiore for any number of reasons. For example, Gemma while a Magic Superpower still tries to make allies among the other nations and continents.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:19, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, Irminsul can completely hide his magical presence. He only allows those he wants to sense his power. It makes him so dangerous as due to his massive power, he can hide his to where it is too late for armies to invade Gemma. It’s one thing to possess August or Irene level Magic Power it’s another to make it hidden till it’s too late to counter.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:05, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi Hi man, i created a magic in my sandbox that might interest you for possible future use. 08:10, September 1, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Sam Webster So, looking at the magic and photo, you plan on creating a ft version of Fiamma of the Right? Btw, can you create a new magic as long as it remains on a char and is not made as a seperate article like that Golden Hand?10:12, September 1, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Re:Student Sure, just add them to the roster once they're made :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 13:43, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Enhancer Magic Sure, go ahead. If I remember right, the only part I "Own" is the Temporal Eye magic. Someone came to me a while back and said they had an idea for a magic based around the 5 senses, and wanted to know if they could include my eye magic in the sight part. I said sure, but never really followed up on it. Guess they never followed through. If you want it though, it's yours. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:26, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Excalibur Yeah although what is his sort of character like? what kind of magic/abilities, personality etc and you do realise that Excalibur is a guild on a continent known as Egalia, not on Ishgar - just so that doesn't ruin your story. FbAddict (talk) 14:19, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Starting Wanted to let you know, I’ll start the rp sometime today. I’ll send a link and you post whenever you have the time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:42, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Prophecy Begins post whenever want.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:08, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Also wanted to let you know, the person Irminsul is chasing isn’t Charles.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:21, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Well, Edolas appears to parallel most things such as personality, appearance, relationships. Like how Gray in Edolas Gray loves Juvia but she doesn’t love him. Reverse from Earthland Gray and Juvia. Also as far as this criminal that stole from Irminsul, I was thinking he ran into Charles. And Charles took possession of the Magic Tome, instantly dispelling the Magic Seals keeping the book closed. So Irminsul would like to discover the type of Dispel Magic he uses.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:51, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Oh I miss understood. Since their the Edolas version I think it counts as minor characters.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:59, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Magic Question Since you are the only one i consider close to a friend here , i have some questions about magic workings. 1) Do you believe that Angel Magic can be used without the user not losing lifespan? 2)While i know that its up to a user on how it works, how Enchantment really works? Do you simply input magic power on something and change it however you wish akin to reality warping? 3) Can Copy magic be used August style but without the negation part? Btw, do you plan after all to visit Pangaea and maybe use a demon?20:52, September 4, 2019 (UTC)20:52, September 4, 2019 (UTC)~~ Enchantment Well i'm talking about Enchantment. Thanks and sry.05:35, September 5, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Re: Enchantment I know its mostly about augmenting, but how in the world can one create living beings out of objects? Also, we saw Irene creating fire balls, how is that possible? She increased the temperature or something? 05:58, September 5, 2019 (UTC)05:58, September 5, 2019 (UTC)~~ Re: Enchantment Thank you, i just wanted to see if my understanding was right. Seems we have the same opinion on the matter, thank you again for your time.06:05, September 5, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Congrats Congrats on being the new Administrator and Bureaucrat, if you need help let me know. Btw your post in the rp less you want me to add more.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:04, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Your turn, but it will be my last post for today going to bed I’ll post tomorrow. But something I wanted to discuss in more detail later. Is the Limit of Magic per character is allowed to have rule. And no this isn’t some attempt to bulk-up Irminsul with 10 more types of magic. But 10 I found was a rather low number for a max allowed, when Jellal is accredited to know 12 different types of magic as canon. So I was wondering if we could either increase it to canon ratio or remove the limit, and put a good faith clause to where if a character exceeds 10-12 types of Magic than the character needs approval to possess any more types of magic and give a reasonable reason. I have input on some of the other rules but for now that is the only one I can think of. Just while some rules were well thought out and should stay, some are rather limiting.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:20, September 6, 2019 (UTC) We can discuss it at a further time if it falls under your preview it was just the first rule I thought about. But again this isn’t for Irminsul. As despite how it looks I am rather happy him having 10 Magics. Allows me to develop them further to the point he is truly a Magic God. And not just one because he happens to know many types of Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:32, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Wasn’t sure if you knew or not but your turn when you have the time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 11:23, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Just a reminder your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:28, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Beg pardon? Have we met?--—Mina Țepeș 04:22, September 6, 2019 (UTC) : I see. Well, in the case of my friend Per, she's busy writing her novel. As for myself, I can be active sparingly should you need assistance — my original role was determining whether an article needed to have adjustments made in terms of strength of a character and the like; Zicoihno, Ash, Per, and I had typically split duties up, from what I can remember — but with a series like Fairy Tail (i.e. a series that...isn't...good...) it becomes hard to actually want to write fanfiction for it (the last thing I wrote for it was on Fanfiction.net and it *killed* off Wendy, my favourite character, due to my sheer done levels), and I took my fanfiction escapades to Fanfiction.net. However, I don't mind helping if you need it (since it seems all the admins went and ducked out?), but I don't make regular edits nearly as often anymore (as you can see from my recent edit history). Regardless, good to meet you, and I'm glad someone is taking up responsibility for this place. I may not care for FT anymore, but I made good memories on this wiki.--—Mina Țepeș 04:39, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, statistically, someone has to like this series LOL. And, I would personally leave Aru 'Active' for now. I talk to him regularly and he still uses Wiki, so if I need help, I can go through him. As for Ash, Per, and Zico...I have no idea. With Per, she's inactive, that is guaranteed. With Ash and Zico, I suggest leaving them marked as inactive for now as well. Ash is most likely busy and I haven't spoken to Zico in years. I'll assist as best I can — I too have other obligations — but I won't leave you high and dry if you need the assistance.--—Mina Țepeș 05:45, September 6, 2019 (UTC) WHAT? you became both a mod and responsible for magic and races? CONGRATS BRO!!!06:53, September 6, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Article Take over In that case, can i take over Law of Dominion, Curse Magic , Arc of Horizon ,Devil Swarm Magic , Devil Magic, Necromancy , Arc of Magic, Arc of Blades, Take Over: Dragon Soul, Corrupted Fire Magic, Zombie Magic and create the Holy God Slayer Magic i talked to you about?07:24, September 6, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Re: Articles Well since they are free of use its ok. Since i can create my slayer magic them i'm super fine.. Btw, can i create a unicorn, griffin, kitsune and sea serpent race?08:37, September 6, 2019 (UTC)08:37, September 6, 2019 (UTC)~~ Article Take-Over First of all, congrats on becoming a mod! And then, as I asked some time ago, I'd like to take-over ownership of the article Molecule Magic, I plan to do some little changes to it (nothing that will turn the magic upside down). Laerion9 (talk) 09:18, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Molecule Magic Exactly, overall I intend to add some details about the limits of this magic which, I think, are missing in the article or are not well explained. The general idea of the magic, for what I could understend by reading the description, will remain unchanged. Laerion9 (talk) 09:59, September 6, 2019 (UTC) : Ok, thank you! Is it to much if I ask to delete the comment that states the article is free use? Laerion9 (talk) 13:27, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Upgrade Hey Atlantis. Congratulations on your promotion! Looking forward to seeing your continued work on this wiki. Great Achlus (talk) 23:32, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Wonderful. I may have some things for you to delete in the near future. For now though, I write. Great Achlus (talk) 00:04, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Also, quick suggestion, but you might want to join discord. FTF has a server on there, so it would be a good way to reach the delegation. Great Achlus (talk) 17:18, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Question Hey, first of all, congratulations on your new title! Hope you bring the Wiki to its former glory! Secondly, I'm not quite sure if I need a permission to make my own version of a magic so I was just going to check with you if it's okay I make my own version of Territory - it's not quite different from the cannon, just explained by the way I perceived it with a bit of a power up regarding spells. LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:21, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Apologies and Congratulations Hey Atlantis. I'd like to apologize for my sudden disappearance on FTF. I just no longer have the motivation to write for the series, nor stick with this fanon. But thanks for taking up the admin mantle. I hope you have fun, but don't stress yourself out too much. Sorry for not responding to your messages before. Being used to message walls mean I often don't see the talk page notification. If you ever need any advice, feel free to ask me. I'm also on discord :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:40, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Conjuration About Conjuration, i believe that it can work like this in order to be different from Shirou's Projection:1) Unlike Projection, users of Conjuration simply need to have a clear picture of the item they want to create and so 2)Unlike Projection, a user of Conjuration can create ANYTHING, even things they have never seen before but they won't have powers but 3) A user of Conjuration, in case he knows the basic structure of let's say, a sword for example, can create a more sharper and durable than normal blade.15:58, September 8, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Page Restoration I was wondering if it was possible to restore asome pages of mine that was removed while I took a long break from wrighting here. The pages in question are Jacobi Bronzeson and his Miachine Summon Magic that he used. I would be vary thankful. However if this is not possible just let me know and I'll understand. Shadowbaneleader (talk) 01:49, September 12, 2019 (UTC) RE: Dragon Soul It was primarily due to the release of God Soul. We also have a similar ability in terms of Draco Soul, anyway. However, if you believe it's inappropriate to canon, feel free to recall it or something. The user who had it is mostly inactive, though, I believe. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:56, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Reply; Knight The only reason I undid it was so that I could add the stuff I was adding. I'm sorry for having to have to do that. HenryWong122 (talk) 12:53, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Hey dude. Thanks for taking over as Admin, should make the spam pages easier to manage. I'd been thinking about it, but i'd probably not be around enough. Side note, might want to choose a different color for your admin posts, the dark blue makes things a little hard to read. Oh, and thanks for pointing out the "Story Arc" thing. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:21, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Primordials I know you have been admin for a while but do you manage magic and races since Perchan is going inactive. If so I want you and me to make a godlike race called Primordials. Basically the first and most powerful gods. I hope you agree. I only ask u because u helped me with my main character. Friends??? ~~Bashenga123~~ Ok but I'm not getting this from mythology. I just thought about it. Also let's make them the most powerful. I'm not basing it on any form of mythology. Also I've only thought of a few. Arceus, Asura, Genos, and Astaroth ~~Bashenga123~~ Also u know I'm Sephiroththedestroyer and Sonengi748 I just forgot my password. I wanted Arceus the first of the Primordials to have unknown age cause he's the one who created the world using power he received from the one magic. He can only use primordial light and darkness which is the first forms of magic other than the one magic. Another woman who mates with him to create other gods. Also I want to make Ankhseram his son and Asura be the god of Destruction. Also I wanted to know if you ideas for the Primordials. I have a plan it just involved a partnership with someone who could help me create and edit the article.Bashenga123 (talk) 22:28, September 17, 2019 (UTC) And last question, since the race is going to be the first and strongest can I make connections with other fanon characters if they allow me to make one?Bashenga123 (talk) 22:28, September 17, 2019 Pangaean Dragons Hello. I was thinking of having some dragons living in the continent of Pangaea, ones that fled from the Dragon King Festival, and they would be known as the Dragon Hermits due to their usual secluded nature. For elements i was thinking Bone/Flesh, Nature, Ocean, Storm, Wind, Twilight, Earth. So i wanna ask if its acceptable and if yes then how many dragons i can have in the continent.19:11, September 17, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) A little spoil Oi Atlantis, i read the 34th chap of 100 years quesr and sry for the spoil but there is now sticky dragon slayer magic, but the most ridiculous one is ghost dragon slayer magic! The user was invisible and only a ds could hear and see him! I'm both hyped and concerned because if he ends up being able to devour souls then what will that mean for ds magic usage here?16:17, September 18, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Bone Dragon I was thinking of having one of my dragons be a Bone Dragon, being able to eat bones and having some supernatural effects inspired by the symbolizations of bone etc. and i wanted to ask if i can create one. (i first was thinking of creating a flesh dragon slayer but it would have been kinda op).16:52, September 18, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Limits In the rp, I think I have some limitations to Anti-Magic that wouldn’t diminish its effectiveness or your original idea. Also something else, the reason Irminsul hasn’t attacked Charles is because it’s not like him to do that. He might destroy an invading army instantly with no chance of a ceasefire, but he doesn’t attack non-aggressors.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:32, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Limits In the rp, I think I have some limitations to Anti-Magic that wouldn’t diminish its effectiveness or your original idea. Also something else, the reason Irminsul hasn’t attacked Charles is because it’s not like him to do that. He might destroy an invading army instantly with no chance of a ceasefire, but he doesn’t attack non-aggressors.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:32, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Yeah I figured it was around that time, just wanted to send a message out as it’s 1:09 PM here. But as far as Anti-Magic this is what I devised. It’s up for you to use all, some, or none of it. Anti-Magic (反アンチ魔法 Anchi Mahō Lit. Spell Nullification): Anti-Magic is a extremely potent and mysterious form of Dispel rumored to be in the class of the Moon Drip. Charles Kyanite Pendragon is the only currently known user of this Lost Magic. This magic is unusual as it’s constantly active in his right hand and to a far lesser extent his left, and even Charles can’t turn off the Anti-Magic. When his hand comes into direct contact with any form of magic it dispels it’s effect. It’s speculative that like other forms of Dispel, Anti-Magic takes “authority” over any magic and instantly turns it off. However, there are some crippling weaknesses to this magic. First and foremost, the effect range is exclusively limited to the surface of his hands. Any other part of his body is still able to be effected by magic. Secondly, while extremely effective against magic, even its nullification can be overpowered by spells of immense Magic Power. However, this is rare as Anti-Magic’s strength is directly proportional to the Magic Power of Charles (however Charles is in the class of the Wizard Saints) so magic of superior power can’t be dispelled or at least instantly. Third some Magic is able to bypass the area of effect such as Destruction Magic which works on the sub-atomic level. Charles discovered he could strengthen Anti-Magic by make his hand bleed. This doubles the effect of Anti-Magic as a natural safety reaction to protect Charles. This does use up Charles reverses of Magic Power twice as fast. Lastly, Anti-Magic prevents Charles from early other types of Magic. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:54, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Re: Bone Dragon Slaying Magic Im done with basic and advanced spells, check my sandbox (the translated ones i found them from other bone ds magic in the wiki).18:19, September 18, 2019 (UTC)18:19, September 18, 2019 (UTC)~~ Re: Book Magic Yeah, just added the Free Use tag to Book Magic, so as long as you don't abuse it in a way that the admins would oppose (the usual OP nonsense that can happen), then have at it Re: Bone Dragon Slayer Magic The Bone Drive was intented to be the same as sting and rogue's but then i remembered that a ds must also have a lacrima for that you are right. Anyway, you like the advanced spells? Since bones are symbols of death and decay i thought of incorporating said concepts into more advanced spells.By the way, can there be nature element? Having a ds eating both plants and wood? 05:37, September 19, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Guide: To making a proper character This isn’t about our rp or Irminsul or Anti-Magic. But something I have thought about in the last year. And with a new admin I was thinking of making a link guide for newcomers to read to see a guide to building better characters. One thing I have seen in Fairy Tail Fanon that I have seen many characters fall to is what I call the Dragon Ball Syndrome. This is a theory I have that many fanon or readers of canon manga find that a powerful character can’t be defeated except by a comparable, equal or superior character. With Fairy Tail this shouldn’t be a big factor in battle. Example: the Alvarez Arc. Look at Spriggan vs Fairy Tail battles. Most of the Spriggans have city, island, to even small country scale power. But were defeated by decent but not equal mages. Yes plot demands they be defeated. But and while the Arc needed a huge load of work. One thing I discovered is this. Magic Power doesn’t seem to make the Mage any more resistant to attacks unless it fall under three factors. Physical Health, Type of Magic, and/or Strength of the Enemy. Take Invel vs Gray for instance. Yes Invel, possesses superior Magic Power even with Gray’s Devil Slayer Magic boast. But that magic power didn’t make him immune to damage. My point being, 90% of all Fairy Tail characters are human, and despite having Magic Power are still very much human with human limitations. So while mages like Saints or Spriggan Class Mages have far superior power when even compared to powerful S-Class Mages of superior guilds. Their power doesn’t make them less effected against attacks when they hit. I have more later.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:30, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Well even with his Devil Slayer Magic, he still was being effected by Invel’s Ice Magic as Ice Lock trapped him and Juvia. But what I mean as a Guide. Basically character model outlines that would illustrate what would make a good character at certain levels. Such as most true to canon ways of making Spriggan, Saint, S-Class, etc mages. As well as storyline points in making gods, dragons, demons/etherious. But yeah I wouldn’t mind being an admin. I am a semi-active admin on the Supernatural Wikia.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:07, September 19, 2019 (UTC) This is an example of a guideline for character model. Spriggan Class: The strongest class of characters within the series with the possible exceptions of Ancologia, the Five Dragon Gods, and maybe gods unless you count this class as simply the highest class with virtually no limit. These Mages possess Magic Power and categories of Magic that far exceed most other Mages even most within the Ten Wizard Saints. These characters typically possess truly overwhelming reverses of Magic Power and can defeat elite mages even Saint Class mages with some exceptions with ease. More than that is their use of Magic. Some hold immense experience or skill in a specific kinds of Magic. Examples: Ajeel and Invel’s use of their Sand and Ice/Snow Magic is strong enough to make Sandstorms and Snowstorms large enough to cover a city. Other characters of this class might not have city or island effect range of their magic but are immensely skill in very complex or numerous kinds of magic. Examples: Bloodman and God Serena. Bloodman used the total Curses of the Nine Demon Gates and God Serena possess eight different kinds of Dragon Slayer Magic. Lastly are the rare cases of characters in the league of August and Irene. They both possess Magic Power highly superior to other Spriggan Class Characters, and use of a large arsenal of Magic and can even cause damage to small countries as a whole. When making these characters of such power, it’s advised that the character is well thought out and should have a purpose rather than simply having them. It’s a rough idea. Basically it’s giving them ideas of how to make good and more importantly canon believable characters of any level.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:50, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Didn’t feel like making a new message. As too many can get annoying for the person your sending them too. But two things, (no rush just a reminder) your turn in the rp. Also if you want me to be an admin sure. I wouldn’t mind taking over New Magic/Curse Request that Perchan did so people wouldn’t have to bother her anymore.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:38, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Admin Responsibilities I felt this deserved a new message. Thank you for making me an admin. Also I might reinterpret some of the fanon rules, but I won’t go around making blank policies for people to make whatever they want. The fanon still needs to relate to Fairy Tail and it’s acceptable levels of power. And I’ll post in rp sometime today.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:06, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Your turn when you have time. And a new rule I want to implement. Requirements to New Magic: New members of the Fanon need to have 50+ edits and have at least one character before requesting to make a new Magic or Curse. I can make it different. This is to prevent those that only come edit once and don’t come back.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:43, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Yeah. As I figured there should be a bare minimum before making complex new Fanon Magic if your going to be a semi-active serious editor. However for any current members of the Fanon with 50+ edits, they are already okay to make requests. This is a rule for any new editor members that come. This way it doesn’t cause drama with any current members. Besides the requirements are low enough I thought wouldn’t effect any current member.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:25, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Ok see you when you return. Also over the next few days I’m going to revise the rules but I won’t break them. And your turn when you return. Hope work goes okay for you.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 13:57, September 22, 2019 (UTC) That is fine, I mean if you have to go inactive now it’s ok. I can handle basic admin duties outside of Magic Requests.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:26, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Sandbox Hey Atlantis, can you please check my sandbox to see the Forest and Twilight Dragon Slayer Magics and my Swmatos Catharsis spell? I just want your opinion on them.09:31, September 25, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Good to have you back. And your turn, no rush.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 12:48, September 25, 2019 (UTC) You can but remember, being a Sword Saint is elevating your swordsmanship to a higher "realm". -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 19:01, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Your turn, no rush. And is that good enough for Charles to battle Irminsul giving him research data.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:40, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Rule 3.21: Magic categories ― To make a brand-new category of magic, please ask Twilight Despair 5. Furthermore, as of 09/23/19 any new wikia user will need a minimum of fifty or more edits and at least one character of moderate completion. This is to enforce serious editors and not one time editors from cluttering the wikia. Any users that has edited on the wikia before this date is except. I already made the rule and told the member. So if they continue a block will be needed.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:58, September 27, 2019 (UTC) I understand.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:00, September 27, 2019 (UTC) I don’t know what Steam is. If it’s a chat app, I have Discord. Td5 #4550. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 13:55, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Oh Steam. I haven’t used it in a few years and I forgot about it. Sorry was just waking up when I replied. Btw your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:20, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Give me a minute and I’ll look over your Magic and give you my opinion.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:40, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Well I have a few question. One is Nuclear a Magic Weapon or a type of Magic mages can use? Also keep in mind even with Nation Scale Power. Even August with Ars Magia could melt the surface of Flore it did cost it his life. And Irene’s Universe One wasn’t a combat spell and based off what Zeref said she had to enchant the land’s magic to do it. So city scale or even island scale magic is very much possible with powerful Saint and Spriggan Class. But nation scale usually kills the mage. This is based off canon evidence of the strongest characters. Also is in Eurasia’s Mythology, the Magic God Magnus based off the same named god on Elder Scrolls? If so Irminsul’s true name is Magnus based off the same thing. He is named Irminsul because he lost his remembers when he was 5 and the person found him under a sacred pillar to the gods an Irminsul.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:59, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Well as long as the mages themselves aren’t generating the power I guess it’s ok. And a word of advice you might want to put a time limit on how long before they could reuse it. Btw I might have Irminsul use God Power against Charles.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:49, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Warmage Idea Ok my final Warmage is this, and wanted to know if it is a good idea. He is called Mimir it reflects in Norse Mythology one of the most intelligent gods. His appearance is based off Jade Curtis from the Tales Series. He is the Magical Scientist of the Warmages. And in terms of pure intelligence is smarter than any of the other Warmages. However, Irminsul and Alice have a deeper knowledge of magic. His Magic is Healing and Regeneration Magic, Virus, and Blast Magic. While he can’t destroy a city like some of the other Warmages he is like Phoebe whom can kill thousands over the span of a city. His Virus Magic is extremely strong and can even infect eco-systems. His aspect of War is Famine.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 13:31, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Just letting you know I’m going to be super busy with work today. So I might not post on anything today unless I do it at lunch. Btw your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 11:43, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Article Deletion Request hey sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if it was possible to make a request? I would like to delete the pages of Jacob Campbell,' Acid-Make', Bear King and Acid-Phoenix Slayer Magic. Thank you Will4race (talk) 23:47, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Acid Phoneix Slayer Slayer Takeover & Acid-Make Hello. thank you for my request and now to answer yours and your quesiton. I crerated those pages while still being in high school adn now being agrown man I would like to start fresh with this version of me see what i can do now compare to back then. Also the Acid Phoneix Slayer is yours should you want it. But for the Acid-Make, I change my mind I want to keep it and work on it since it still is part of me and i put more work on it then the acid phoenix. Thank you very much again Will4race (talk) 22:54, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Alternate users I already told u that i am Sephiroththedestroyer and Sonengi744. I forgot my password and decided to make another profile. I've been editing Leonidas Astreus but i created it during my time as Sonengi744.Bashenga123 (talk) 17:36, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Permission May I please officially make a my gods now that I only need one thing for the requirements. Gods I don’t see the problem with gods having Magic comparable to Dragons or even to the level of Acnologia and the Five Dragon Gods. However, they should serve a purpose. As the Battle God was destroyed by Natus (albeit he used some of Igneel’s Power to do it). And Chronos was defeated by a Sherria with years of Magic Power from her future. But their Magic resolves around what kind of god they are. Just like how Dragons are. However, nothing in the wikia should transcend the One Magic. Unless the 100 Year Quest states something else. Even Gods got their power from it. But, to be in the physical world they have shown to need to be summoned or something like a God Soul. Now minor gods like Kemokemo could be part of the physical world, but he was a minor god likely weaker than dragons and after his purpose was done he fused back with the island. Yes a filler episode but for fanon it counts (somewhat). Also about the Dragon Supremacy or any kind of various God, Devil, Giant, etc. I believe they can be allowed for use. However, as they are near broken in power they will need major limits, as long as the fit within canon. Also Supremacy could be limited to only work on their respected Slayer types and only with an extremely strong will to have domination over other dragons. Meaning only Dragon Slayers could control dragons and so forth. To illustrate how Future Rouge could control dragons.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:42, October 6, 2019 (UTC) P.S. I forgot this last part. No being should be able to make Acnologia or the Dragon Gods weak. So any gods that has this kind of power needs to be brought down to their level at least. And your turn in the rp when you have the time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:45, October 6, 2019 (UTC)